Mauraders Second Generation
by mkgirl10
Summary: Harry was not the only Maurader child. Remus and Sirius both and kids. And by an amazing stoke of luck they meet as kids and leave together to find their families and discover secrets hidden. Evil!Ron Evil!Dumbledore rest of Weaslys good. Good!Voldemort


Chapter 1

First Meeting and Escape

On Privet Drive children were hopping into cars with their parents on the way to the first day of school. All except three. The Dursleys drove their rather large son to his first day of kindergarten but were making their nephew walk to his first day having deemed as a freak. But Harry wasn't the only child to walk to school that day. This was going to be the fateful day he would meet his best friends who he would go through mischief, danger, love, despair, and death with. These friends were the two other children forced to walk. Their adopted families, the Grangers and Whites, never liked the two after their first spurts of accidental magic and did the same to them as the Dursleys to Harry. These two children Hermione Granger and Leo White had a mystery behind them that would change their lives when solved.

Hermione Granger lived in number 6 Privet Drive so just next door to Harry being that the odds were on the other side of the street. Leo White lived across the street at number 7. But despite that they never met each other until that day. Harry had started to walk to the school when he heard a female voice behind him, "Excuse me, can I walk to the school with you? I don't have anyone to walk with." Harry turns around to see a bushy brown haired girl with dark brown eyes. He looked down and nodded shyly. She walked up quickly and before she could speak they heard a male voice, "Can I walk with you guys too?" They say a tall 5 year old boy with blue eyes and dark wavy hair that stopped just after his ears. "Sure if you want to." Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They looked down blushing and started walking when the boy joined them. "I am Leo White, I live in number 7 and yes I am adopted if you have seen the other Whites I look nothing like them." The other two nodded. "I am also adopted by the Grangers. I am Hermione Granger. I hope we can be friends." "Of course we will 'Mione!" She looked shocked at already having a friend but smiled brightly. "I am Harry Potter. I live with my aunt and uncle." Harry said, "I don't blame you if you won't be friends with me my cousin will just bully you if you are friends with me." They looked shocked "Of course we will be friends with you Harry! Right Leo?" "Of course! Maybe I can prank him or figure out how to use my weird magic outbursts…" Then he realized what he just said and waited for the rejection. "No way you can do freakish things too?" "I also do that! This is so cool, we can all do magic!" said Harry and Hermione respectively.

From that day forward they were as close as could be. Leo convinced Harry and Hermione to play pranks with him and the three together became quite good at pranks. Most of the time they were not caught. Harry ended up being Leo's closest friend and one of the main pranksters but was not as much of a prankster as Leo. Hermione although a prankster still was the bookworm and didn't participate in the pranks as much. She became close to the boys who protected her fiercely. They didn't know that soon they would be on the start of their great journey.

Two years later

A now second grade Hermione sat on her bed in the attic doing her homework after a long day of chores. She was quiet as to not wake the Grangers and get punished. She was sure Leo and Harry were doing the same in the basement and cupboard respectively. But she was wrong. A minute later Leo poked his head into the small window she had. "Leo, what are you doing? You know what will happen if we are caught by the Grangers!" she hissed quietly. Leo had tears in his eyes, "Hermione, I have been kicked out and have no where to go." Then they heard a thump. It was from the second floor. "Hurry, let's run and find a place to stay until we are 18!" "What about Harry!" "We will rescue him too! Come on!" They quickly scrambled down the ladder that had been left out that day. By time Mr. Granger made it in the attic the two were gone.

Leo and Hermione decided to build shelter and get food and water before getting Harry. That night they walk through London exhausted and came across a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Leo had nicked some money and Hermione saves the two dollars given to her for lunch everyday and had about one hundred saved up from not uses the money for fifty days. They decided to see if they could get food and walked in.

Inside had a bunch of oddly dressed people that looked at the kids in a funny way. They walked up to the bar keeper to ask for food. Tom the bar keeper let slip something about them being wizards and then they learned about the wizarding world while eating some fruit. Tom gave them a room for free because they were kids. The next morning they went to the school to get Harry before school started. "Harry, we found a great place to stay for a bit. We have to run!" "Are you sure?" "Yes it is now or never!" Leo told Harry. The children ran while they explained the existence of the wizard world to Harry. "So we are wizards and a witch and there is a whole world of us with jobs, communities, schools, and a ministry?" "Yes that is true Harry." Hermione told him. "Imagine how cool it will be for us to live with the other witches and wizards!" exclaimed Leo.

Once they reached the Leaky cauldron they brought Harry to Tom. "Mister Tom this is our friend that we told you about." "Hello sir, I am Harry Potter." "You are Harry Potter!" Tom exclaimed softly. Luckily no one heard over the noise of the tavern. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "six years ago a dark wizard was gathering up followers and was harming those that were not from wizarding families or sided with muggles, muggle borns, and half-bloods." "What are muggles?" "Non-wizards Mister White. Now, then he targeted the Potters. They were a wizarding family that sided with muggles. The specific house he targeted was your house Harry. Your mother was Lily Potter, a bright and brave woman, and she was a muggle born. I bet that was part of his reasoning for targeting your family. He came and killed your father, James Potter, then your mother too. When he tried to kill you he failed for some reason. You caused him to vanish. We managed to get most of his followers into prison but not all as far as I know. But you have been famous ever since Mister Potter." Harry could not belive this. Then Tom mentioned Gringotts and said he most likely had a vault there. They could also do a blood test while giving the test to Harry so he could get the key to his vault. So they set off.


End file.
